1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe head used on a coordinate positioning machine to orient a touch trigger probe (for example) relative to the movable arm (or quill) of the machine. The coordinate positioning machine may e.g. be either a coordinate measuring machine or a machine tool.